


The Transfer Student

by hyvnjvnmin



Category: TOMORROW X TOGETHER | TXT (Korea Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Best Friends Huening Kai & Kang Taehyun, Established Choi Soobin/Choi Yeonjun, Fluff, Kang Taehyun-Centric, M/M, Mentioned Choi Soobin, maybe idk
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-15
Updated: 2021-01-15
Packaged: 2021-03-12 19:20:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,499
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28765458
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hyvnjvnmin/pseuds/hyvnjvnmin
Summary: Taehyun is a normal student with decent grades, some good friends and no crushes, well that is until the new transfer student, Beomgyu, came along.
Relationships: Choi Beomgyu/Kang Taehyun
Kudos: 30





	The Transfer Student

**Author's Note:**

> It's been almost a week since I posted but here's a taegyu oneshot for you! >3<

It was a regular school day. Taehyun woke up to the sound of his alarm ringing, which means he needs to start getting ready for school (not that he minds cause he actually kinda likes school but his sleep is precious for him since he doesn't get much of it lately).

His roommate, Hueningkai who was already awake and ready, is currently making them some pancakes for breakfast. By the time Taehyun got out of his room, the pancakes were ready. "We really need to stop having pancakes almost every morning," He said as he sat down on the opposite of Hueningkai. The latter only shrugged hearing that. "Well if you can wake up earlier then _maybe_ we can have something else cause this is the only breakfast thing I can make," he said, starting to eat his pancakes. Fair point, Taehyun thought. As he was about to start eating, he looked at the time and panicked.

_Crap_

They only had 20 minutes left and the walk from their apartment to their school was a good 10-15 minute walk. They quickly finished their pancakes, discarded the dishes to the sink to wash later and dashed through the door (not forgetting to lock it of course).

It was really rare for them to depart from their apartment late let alone arrive late. Luckily the world didn't hate them and they got about 10 minutes to spare to get their books and the things they need for their first class. Taehyun and Hueningkai bid their goodbyes, promising to eat lunch together like they always do and made their way to their own classes.

As Taehyun got to his class and made his way to his seat, the teacher wasn't there yet so he thought that he would probably lay his head, close his eyes for a few minutes and maybe sleep. But when he was about to do just that, he felt someone tap his shoulder.

"Is this seat taken?" The voice asked.

Was he annoyed? Yes definitely but he didn't want to seem rude so he tried his best to not look or sound annoyed as he turned his head around. What he didn't expect was for an innocent looking face (but still has that annoying vibe) to look back at him. His heart may have skipped a beat or two.

"Oh uh, no, not at all!" He said tearing his gaze from the other person. "Hi, I'm Beomgyu!" The latter, who he now knows is named Beomgyu, enthusiastically introduced himself. "I'm Taehyun," He said introducing himself. He doesn't remember seeing him around so he assumed he's new but he asked just to be sure. "Are you new here? I've never seen you around," "Yeah actually, I just transferred here from Daegu," As Taehyun was about to ask him more questions about himself, the teacher walked in. Maybe he can invite him to eat lunch with him and Hueningkai.

After a two very long and boring classes (yeah, kind of a shocker but students like him get bored too y'know), it was finally lunch time. He wants to ask Beomgyu if he wants to eat lunch with him and Hueningkai but he's nervous for some reason. _It's alright Taehyun, just ask him if he wants to get lunch, nothing to be nervous about,_ he tried reassuring himself. "Hey Beomgyu um, do you wanna get lunch with me? I can introduce you to a friend of mine so you can have two friends," _That sounded way more stupid than I expected it to be._ "Sure, let's go! I also don't know where the cafeteria is yet so sure," Beomgyu happily agreed. _Huh_ he thought and they made their way to the cafeteria.

When Taehyun and Beomgyu made it to the cafeteria, Hueningkai was sitting at the table where they always sat. Taehyun sat down with him and introduced Beomgyu to him. They spent the entire lunch break eating and getting to know each other, one of the infos that he got was that Beomgyu was older than him. Then the rest of the day went by as usual just with Beomgyu as Taehyun's seatmate.

"You like him don't you?" Hueningkai asked out of the blue. They were already back at their apartment. Taehyun was doing an assignment while Hueningkai was playing some games on his phone. "Like who?" He asked back. "You know who I'm talking about," "What makes you think that?" He asked again. He can feel his cheeks heating up though he's not sure why they're heating up just by who they're talking about. "I don't know, maybe it's the way you looked at him or the way you talked to him," The younger said. "Ok well maybe," He admitted, his cheeks still red as ever. Hueningkai just laughed his usual dolphin laugh and went to Taehyun. "See I knew it! So when are you gonna confess?" "Ok Kai firstly, 'maybe' doesn't automatically mean yes and secondly, I literally just met him. Wouldn't that just be weird?" Taehyun stated, not looking up at the younger to hide the blush on his face. "There's no use on hiding it, it's literally written all over your face," "Yeah yeah now can you go away please? I have an assignment to do," Hueningkai left while looking at him with a smirk on his face.

It's been over a week or two since that conversation but he never forgot about it. He keeps thinking about if he actually likes the older or not, which should be obvious with how his heart speeds up when he's around or when he thinks about him. He wants to confess to him but he's not sure how. He may be smart but he's not that smart when it comes to love. So that's why he decided to ask for help.

"Yeonjun hyung, how did you confess to Soobin hyung?" Yeonjun was a senior from a dance club he's in that he managed to befriend. "Why? You wanna confess to someone?" The older teased. "Uh yeah actually," "Wait really?" He's surprised cause Taehyun never actually had any crushes and if he did, he wouldn't tell anyone and it would usually be minor crushes so this is new to him. "Oooo who's the lucky person?" Yeonjun teased again. Taehyun blushed real hard at that. "Oh my god please stop teasing and help me out will you?" Yeonjun still wanted to tease him but he didn't wanna be his next punching bag so he obeyed.

Taehyun got some advice, one of them was to confess in person so he's gonna invite Beomgyu to hangout at their apartment on Saturday cause Hueningkai's going to hangout with a friend, meaning that him and Beomgyu are gonna be the only people there and then confess to him there. Sounds easy right? Yeah it's not as easy as he thought it would be.

Saturday rolled around faster than he thought. He was both nervous and excited. He already asked Beomgyu to come over so now he's just waiting (not) patiently for him to come. He figured that he's gonna clean the apartment a bit more (yes he cleaned it before) to kill some time. When he was throwing away some food wrappers, the door bell rang. His heart has never sped up this fast. He opened the door and the sight that welcomed him was just adorable. Beomgyu was standing there in a blue turtle neck, black jeans and some take out food. "Hey, hope I wasn't too late," The older said, bringing him back to reality. "Oh no you're not!" He said while bringing him inside.

Beomgyu went to sit on the couch to pick a movie while Taehyun went to the kitchen to get some plates. Their usual hangouts would be like this: they watch a movie while eating and then cuddle for the rest of the night.

"Hey hyung?" Taehyun called to get Beomgyu's attention. "Yeah?" The latter replied. They were currently all cuddled up on the couch doing their own thing. "I uh, I want to tell you something," Taehyun nervously said. Beomgyu pulled apart from the cuddle a little to look at him. "What is it?" Now he's even more nervous thanks Gyu.

"I uh..."

"You what?"

_Well here goes nothing._

"Ilikeyou!" He blurted out so fast that it probably sounded like gibberish. "Sorry I didn't quite hear you," Beomgyu said. Taehyun mentally cursed at himself for being so nervous. "I like you... but it's ok if you don't like me back I just wanted to get it off my chest!" He quickly explained. "You do...?" Beomgyu asked. Taehyun only nodded, not having the courage to look at him. He expected him to reject him and say he doesn't like him the same way. What he didn't expect was a hug and little peck from the boy. "Well I do too," Beomgyu said, still hugging Taehyun.

"Are we dating now?"

"Sure why not?"

He's definitely gonna cherish this night.

**Author's Note:**

> Hey, thanks for reading! Hope you liked it! Kudos are highly appreciated! ^^


End file.
